darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 14
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Road Runner's Logs 2/20/2012 05:29 PM Edge of Iacon's Dome Optimus Prime says, "Any new information on the current situation?" Shark says, "The meeting with Hierophant went well sir. He's agreed to assist us." Optimus Prime says, "Good to hear. I would like a report about that on my desk soon as possible." Shark says, "Will do, sir." Optimus Prime says, "By the way, Shark. Have you seen Road Runner lately?" Shark says, "I have not seen her lately sir." Shark says, "I'll check the security listings to see if she went out on a mission if you want?" Optimus Prime says, "If you could. I have no seen them about the base and it is starting to concern me. With these earthquakes and recent events.." Optimus Prime says, "If you do find out, let me known." Shark says, "I'll go find out for you now sir since I'm near the guard station." Shark says, "Sir, according to the security logs Bumblebee and Road Runner went out on a recon mission to the Black Abyss." Optimus Prime says, "And did they both return back together?" Shark says, "*long pause* Not that I see sir. Perhaps I should head down there and check on them? I really should have gone with them anyway." Optimus Prime says, "Negative. Not alone." Shark says, "Yes, sir." Optimus Prime says, "If with the information you were able to obtain, one wrong earthquake could cave you in there." beat pause. "Give me a moment and I will accompany you." Optimus Prime says, "Perhaps. However right now the priority is not structural information, but making sure they are both safe." Shark says, "Understood, sir." Road Runner walks along, her hands behind her back. Whistling quietly as she moves along. She seems to be on a path towards Iacon. Shark is at the gate, so the arrival of a certain femme has him doing a double take. "What... Road Runner? Where's Bumblebee?" Shark says, "Sir, Road Runner has just walked up to the gates." Optimus Prime says, "...They have? I will be outside shortly then." Shark says, "Just her sir." Road Runner hmmms, as she gets close. She makes a motion of horns on her head with her fingers, then make like a little person with her fingers running on her hand. Shark watches what RR is doing, "He ran? Where?" he asks, reaching into his subspace for a data pad. "Hmm give me a moment, I'll give you something to type on so you can communicate better. The pantamine frankly isn't my thing." Road Runner points to Iacon. Shark pauses a moment, "He ran here? Odd, I didn't see a notation he reported back from the recon mission." Speaking of Iacon.. A large figure walks out from the doors. His red armor shimmering almost in whatever light is coming off the base, along with the blue. Though some wear and tear is in the armor from several battles that the metal has seen. The Autobot Symbol branded into his very shoulders and those true blue optics glowing out brightly from above the steel face-plate over his mouth and partly over his own nose. His steps were treed carefully, but swiftly. He approached with concern, but standing straight as any leader. For now the Prime was silent as he walked up on the two. Road Runner gives a shrug. Making the horn motion again, then points to herself...then waving her hands in front of her. Shark finds the data pad finally and offers it to her, "Here Road Runner, let's try this my way all right? Bee came here ahead of you?" Optimus gently crosses his arms over his chest as he continues to just stand there quietly now. Listening. He shifts his weight to his other leg. After all, there was no reason to speak up when Shark had everything in hand it seems; though he was looking over Road Runner in silence. Trying to see what condition she was in. Road Runner throws her hands up in disgust, as she shakes her head a bit. Takes the pad, and types very slowly. 'Yellow one left, assumed escaped to here." Shark waits until she's done and takes a peek at the data pad, that would be about when he notices Prime standing there. He straightens and salutes, "Sir. Road Runner says she thought Bumblebee had arrived ahead of her." Prime raises an eye ridge as Shark reports that and then looks over to Road Runner, then back to Shark. So they were both missing and now it wasn't Road Runner, but Bumblebee? ..by the matrix.. Optimus lowered down his arms as he gave a faint nod. "I see." He looks over to Road Runner. "So he left ahead of you and yet he has not reported back?" He then shifts his gaze to Shark. "I want you to double check the security logs, Shark. Make sure he didn't attempt to sneak in order to avoid medical checkup. Road Runner," Prime then looks to her. "Go ahead and get inside. Have medical give you a look over. We will find Bumblebee. One way or another." Road Runner gives an old pshaw motion with her hands. Then fake coughs a bit, before giving a thumbs up. *Beep beep* Shark inclines his head to Prime, "Will do sir." he replies then hurries back to check those logs again. Optimus gives Road Runner one more quick look over, before he motions with his hand for her to go ahead first. "I am glad to see you are safe though, Road Runner and I am sure Bumblebee is also fine. Now go ahead and head in. You done well." Road Runner hmms, and shrugs again. She goes back to whistling as she moves into Iacon. Shark returns to Prime's side, "Sir, it appears he came in through the back way into Iacon." Optimus gives a nod to Shark. "Understood." He then watches Road Runner leave. "Go keep her company for now. I need to think on something and then I will be in there as well." Shark inclines his head, "Yes sir." he salutes briskly and heads on inside. Medical Bay --- Shark walks in to keep an optic on RR. Road Runner keeps an optic on Shark...he's been acting a bit odd lately Shark crosses his arms over his chest. Road Runner does as well Shark says, "Op it’s a way to let other players know when you may be online to RP." Shark vents softly, "Well just so you know, Bumblebee seems to have arrived through the back way." Road Runner points at Shark, then at herself. You say, "Going to have to do better than that Road Runner." Road Runner shrugs, and yawns. Shark offers the data pad again, "Try again." he insists. Road Runner takes the data pad, and types, 'try what?" Shark puts his hands on his hips, "The meaning of your gesture towards me then yourself, I'd like to know what you meant please." Road Runner types slowly, "You know, what I know..' Shark looks that over and nods, "Right." Road Runner yawns again, looking around. Shark smirks, "Glad that I bore you femme." Road Runner gets to her feet, and looks around. You say, "What you looking for hm?" Road Runner gives a wave of like, no worry...as she starts to stroll off. You say, "Hey you are supposed to get looked at by the medics." Road Runner sweeps the room with her hand...nope, no medics. Shark moves to block RR, "Not leaving til they look you over. Prime's orders, remember?" Road Runner shrugs, and moves to sidestep around Shark Shark moves to stand in the way, "Sit back down." Road Runner shrugs, and goes over and starts opening up drawers and cabinets. Shark frowns at her, "Honestly..." Road Runner starts pulling out things, and examining them. Shark nudges at a medical drone, "Hey you, do an exam you lazy drone."